Not in Their League
by turbomagnus
Summary: The Justice League were not prepared for the replacement Batman. Takes place in the same universe as "KnightTime" and may contain spoilers for such.
1. The Observer

Author's Note: Part of an experimental project to write at least one short every day for the next year. We'll see if I actually manage to meet my goal. This is The 365 Project, 4 January.

Disclaimer: Batman, Batman Beyond, and the Justice League all belong to DC, I'm just playing with their characters for personal amusement and no profit... Considering that it's a DCAU and DC Comics crossover, definately non-canon... well, at least until the next Crisis depending on what it brings...

And yes, I have to thank MyklarCure's 'JLAin't' and of course Chris Dee and 'Cat-Tales' for certain degrees of inspiration.

There's several stories out there involving a past Bat-clan member or Justice Leaguer ending up in 2040 Gotham or Terry ending up in the past. I'm even working on one as part of my 'normal' story projects, but for every main storyline, there's little side stories to go with it. This is basically how I see Terry's first meeting with the comics Justice League.

* * *

"Not In Their League"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

The hidden observer ticked off members of the 'core' Justice League, the so-called 'Big-7' as they entered the room.

The first, or second if one were to count the observer, person into the room was J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, shapeshifter; telepath; strict code of morals that matched Batman's, the main reason why he was perhaps the only telepath that Batman was willing to trust even a fraction. When his gaze paused on the observer's position and he gave a slight nod, he proved that trust was well-earned.

Next to arrive was Arthur Curry, aliases including 'Aquaman' and King Orin of Atlantis, the observer mentally noted. His status as a reigning monarch offered him a different viewpoint that those of the other 'Big-7' members. The concepts of 'duty' and 'justice' were part of his nature, but so was a temper that could be a weakness if he was made to lose control of it.

The 'kid's table' arrived next, together, causing the observer to mentally scoff. Kyle 'Green Lantern number four' Raynor and Wally 'Flash two' West were older than he was; chronologically, at least. They could typically be counted on to work and side together with each other at most times. This made them a distinct asset in any split decision since it meant that only two others needed to be in agreement with them to have a four-three majority. He'd have to try to make a connection with them, which would be easier for him than it would for the other since the three of them _were _closer in age and attitude.

Then Superman came in. The old man trusted him, the other trusted him, the observer didn't. Even without Kal-El's yellow sun-granted powers taken into the equation, the only thing that kept Superman and all the technology he held in the Fortress of Solitude in check was how Clark Kent had been brought up. Just as importantly, the observer was aware that as Superman absorbed more solar radiation, within the next fifty years the amount of Kryptonite in the ring Batman had wouldn't be enough to stop him if that check on the Kryptonian's power was lost. He liked Clark as a person, but that didn't mean he had to trust him; he had already started to update the Protocols.

Finally, Princess Diana of Thymescira, known to the 'patriarch's world' as Wonder Woman, arrived. The observer wasn't impressed. Unlike Arthur who was king of a thriving and growing realm, Diana was princess of an island of immortals that hadn't had any contact with the outside world in thousands of years and yet still thought themselves superior to everyone else. That was something that their 'ambassador' only made worse whenever she began one of her 'educating the masses' lectures that he had watched recordings of as research to prepare himself for this meeting. He could like Kent, the man was just naive and powerful - which made him dangerous in one way - Diana was powerful, had an agenda and knew exactly what she was doing to follow it, that made her a different kind of dangerous.

After having to fight the League he had been familiar with, the observer was probably the first person that had known and agreed with the old man about the infamous Protocols. One of the first things he had done, in fact, had been to update the other's Protocols with what he knew, as well as ensuring that someone would have a Protocol to deal with 'Batman' in case the suit fell into the wrong hands, he had fought it before, it wasn't fun.

While these thoughts were going through the observer's mind, standing at the chairperson's position, Wonder Woman looked around the conference room and frowned, "Where is Batman?"

"Right here," a black-clad figure announced, pointed ears on his cowl and red insignia on his chest clearly visible as the observer faded into view from out of nowhere.

Superman narrowed his eyes, "You are _not_ Batman."

The ersatz-Batman's eyes narrowed back at the Kryptonian, causing a couple people at the table to look between black and blue nervously.

"Uh, you sure he's not?" Flash asked, "'Cause he's definately got the glare down."

"I'm sure," Superman answered sharply, preparing to use his X-Ray Vision to figure out who this imposter was.

"Don't bother," the Batman informed Superman flatly, cutting him off before he could try to look, "Thin lining of lead in the mask."

Flash blinked, "Why didn't anyone else ever think of something like that?"

"Too obvious," Batman informed him before turning back to the other League member and tapped his utility belt, "You want proof, I have _it_."

The emphasis he point on the last word told Superman exactly what 'it' was, and he knew that the only way anyone would have 'it' would be if Bruce had given 'it' to them.

"Fine," Superman muttered as he sat down, "But I expect answers later."

"I'll give you an answer right now," Batman remarked, "Forty-two."

Flash and Green Lantern found themselves torn between shock that Batman - even if it was someone else in the costume, like it seemed - made a joke and laughing their heads off at the fact that he had given Superman the 'answer to life, the universe and everything' from the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'.

"Well, Princess," Batman casually said as he sat down, which only creeped everyone out even further, "Start the meeting."


	2. Amazon Anger

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. This is The 365 Project, 3 March.

Disclaimer: Batman, Batman Beyond, and the Justice League all belong to DC, I'm just playing with their characters for personal amusement and no profit... Considering that it's a DCAU and DC Comics crossover, definately non-canon... well, at least until the next Crisis depending on what it brings...

And yes, I have to thank MyklarCure's 'JLAin't' and of course Chris Dee and 'Cat-Tales' for certain degrees of inspiration.

-o0O0o-

"Not In Their League"  
'Amazon Anger'  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

Diana didn't like this... situation in the least. There had been rumors of a new Batman - any rumor, no matter how true or false, always found its way around heroes and criminals alike - but she hadn't believed them. The idea was simply unbelievable; that Batman would be seriously injured to the edge of being crippled, his back broken by a dangerous new criminal that was both superhumanly strong and a genius; that a new person had appeared wearing a new costume and calling themselves 'Batman'; that two people had appeared, each one claiming to be 'Batman'; that one had begun using lethal force and wanton violence; that the two claiming to be 'Batman' had fought for the title; that Batman himself had returned and intervened; that Batman had officially acknowledged one of the claimants as Batman, equal to himself...

Batman's absence from the Justice League wasn't uncommon. Unlike most members whether full-time, part-time or emergency, Batman's involvement with the League was on a strict schedule of whenever _he_ felt like being involved. He often went weeks or months at a time without involving himself in League affairs unless his help was specifically requested or a matter brought the League to 'his' city. Diana didn't necessarily like it, she often felt it detrimental to any sense of fellowship among the League to have one of the founding members so blatently act as though the League were merely a side-venture to him. It was those frequent, extended absences that had kept the Amazon Princess from believing the rumors; rumors of injury, even death and replacement always appeared whenever a hero was out of sight for any length of time, and Batman was out of sight more frequently than most.

Then someone had appeared at the most recent meeting of the founding members of the Justice League calling themselves 'Batman', but it had not been Batman; the costume was wrong, solid black, the mouth was covered, the symbol on the chest a completely different shape and color, even the 'ears' of the cowl were too long; the man wearing the costume carried himself differently, was of a different body-type, had a different attitude, the way he talked to them, he seemed young, the same as Green Lantern and The Flash. The very fact that this counterfeit had nothing to compare himself to Batman with and still claimed the name offended her. Each Green Lantern was chosen by their Power Ring to take the place of the one before them, The Flash had been Kid Flash before his predecessor's death, and compared to that, what right did someone have to claim the name of one of Earth's greatest heroes? To simply appear before the Justice League calling himself 'Batman'? What angered her more was the reactions of the other core League members to this, this insult...

Arthur's reaction was the least offensive, the Atlantean monarch had adopted his traditional 'wait-and-see' approach to the matter. Compared to that, that Flash and Green Lantern had laughed when this 'Batman' imposter had made an entirely inappropriate remark to Superman just highlighted further the fact that they were still disrespectful children instead of mature heroes. It was Kal's own reaction that troubled her, he had known Batman the longest, he was among the few heroes who could call Batman a friend and not have the Dark Knight correct them with 'ally', and yet he had back down and accepted the presence of the counterfeit 'Batman' when a few vague remarks about some unknown _it_ had been made. The last member of the core League's reaction had been the most confusing, J'onn had simply said three words...

"He _is _Batman."

Diana couldn't understand why J'onn had said that when this person so-obviously wasn't...


End file.
